Mista Bluesummers
by M i D i wOLF
Summary: The children of Happy Days Preschool will NOW SEE HELL! mUAHAHAHAA :D....in other words....never let Legato become a subsitute teacher......oh yeah, i accidently removed this fic, so if you're having this deja vu thing going on...GOMEN NASAI!
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: HAHAAH!! I DO own all the luvvvvvly little bishies in TRIGUN!! AHAHAHAH!!! J/k j/k...don't sue me..but If I DID.lets not go there....^_^  
  
- - - - This is my first fic....so....R&R plz!  
  
_*_*______________________________________________________________*_*_  
  
It was a sad sad day for the children at Happy Days Preschool. Their teacher had taken a sick leave.for the rest of the year. That wasn't the sad part since Mr. Hornfreak was leaving. He was always cruel to the children, and made them listen to his 'concerts'. The sad part was that.his 'friend', Legato Bluesummers was taking over.  
  
( * How desperate do they get?*)  
  
Legato hated children. He despised them with an unspeakable passion. It made him almost want to commit suicide knowing that he once WAS one of the little hellish creatures. Legato walked into the noisy classroom, causing all the children to immediately cease their chatter. They looked at him in awe. There was something about this new teacher.some kind of threatening aura about him.Or maybe it was the skull that hung from his shoulder..anyways...  
  
The blue-haired man walked to the front of the class. "Hello children," he said in a soft, chilling voice. The class stared.  
  
" H-he-hello....Mr. Bluesummers.." A small girl wearing a pink jumpsuit replied hesitantly. His amber eyes shot over to her.  
  
The children suddenly wished that hey had Mr. Hornfreak back.  
  
Both sides just stared at one another. Legato mentally twitched. If only..I could just kill...half..the class..NO!! I must not use my powers!! If THEY die..I won't get paid!! And I'll have to work as a lowly McDonalds janitor!! I WILL NOT disgrace Master!!  
  
~* ~* ~*  
  
~*  
  
~*  
  
~*  
  
~*  
...and stared...and stared..  
  
Legato dimly began to wonder what he should do.. ..AH HA!! A light bulb flashed on. Leaping toward the phone....he called the one person who would help him. .......his beloved Master! * ring ring*  
  
*ring ring*  
  
*ring ring*  
  
"Dammit Zazie!! PICK UP THE F**** phone!!!!" Knives screeched.  
  
* ring ring*  
  
* ring ring*  
.You want something done.you've got to DO IT YOURSELF!! . The damn fools couldn't even help him destroy all mankind for god's sakes!!  
  
Knives picked up the phone. " WHOEVER YOU ARE!! WHEN I KILL ALL OF MANKIND...YOU'RE FIRST!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A small whimper responded.  
  
" .Legato .is that you?"  
  
"..::sniffle::: .Master." answered a tearful Legato.  
  
"oh.. about that.forget it....so..what do you want?"  
  
" Master! I'm have been brutally forced to watch over the creatures..and they....they're ..*looking at me funny*!! I am scared!!"  
  
".you mean children..?"  
  
" SAY NOT THE NAME!!!!" shrieked Knives' best man.  
  
"Rriighhhtt...I'll be right over." *click*  
  
" Master...? Maaaaaster...? :::whimper:::"  
  
TBC  
  
Um...::kOfFkofFF:: I SURE would like a review..::hint hint:: ^_^'' arigatou!!  
  
vvvv 


	2. Enter the VASH!

..characters' thoughts  
Ch. 2 -- Mista Bluesummers :::don't ask me where I got this lame title:::  
  
ENTER VASH THE STAMPEDE  
  
-----______________________ ~*~ ________________________________________---  
  
(* Back at the school.)*  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
......and they stared..........  
  
Legato was beginning hyperventilate. Where is Master?? his alert eyes noticed the door to his right beginning to slowly open..  
  
" MASTER!!!!!!" Legato sang.  
  
Vash the Stampede stood in the doorway looking appalled. Stopping himself in mid-leap, Legato glared. " What do you want, Annoying-Brother-of-Master??"  
  
Vash raised an eyebrow.  
  
" Uh, text books." Vash said obviously, while shoving about thirty books into Legato's arms. Legato immediately dropped them, and turned around to see where Master's-annoying-brother had went.  
  
Vash had taken Legatos place in front of the classroom. Legato twitched, and yelled at him mentally.  
  
ANNOYING-BROTHER-OF-MASTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
MY NAME IS VASH CURSE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!! Vash exploded.  
  
What are you doing?!?!?! interrogated the telepath.  
  
What does it look like LEGGY!?  
  
DO NO CALL ME LEGGY!! Leggy fumed.  
  
Leggy!! Leggy, Leggy Leggy! HahAhA!! Eternal suffering for Leggy, the Bluesummers. mocked Vash.  
  
Legato twitched again.  
  
The children were beginning to wonder why their new teacher was glaring and twitching at the broom-head man.  
  
" Mr. Bluesummers? What happened to Mr. Hornfreak?" asked a student cautiously.  
  
" He....uh....he died." Stated Legato shortly.  
  
The children gasped, as did Vash.  
  
" HE'S NOT DE-."  
  
"YES HE IS! Ignore that man children."  
  
Vash felt very sorry for the children.  
  
" I have an idea!" Vash said suddenly, trying to change the subject, " Lets read a story!"  
  
"YAYYYYY!!!!!!!" The children cheered. Legato privately smirked. Stories are my SPECIALTY!! Bwahahahahahhahahahah!!  
  
*ahem* " There once was a beautiful princess. She ruled the, uh, the ENTIRE world. Many suitors wanted to marry her, but every time one would go to her castle, he would never return..." Legato stopped for dramatic effect as the children OOOoohed and AHHhhhhed.  
  
" One day, a lone, a..Um, rabbit ran into the cellar of the castle, where it found. .. .." he stopped. The children's eyes widened. " A WHOLE BUNCH OF THE SUITORS!!!! THEY WERE ALL HANGED!!" The children gasped in horror. " Yes, HANGED!! THERE WAS BLOO--."  
  
" THERE WAS BLUE BUNNIES!!" Vash roared as he cut Legato off. The children cheered. Legato glared.  
  
" FINE. The blue bunnies were eating the huma--."  
  
" -Eating the humongous carrots!!" Vash ended with a strongly forced smile.  
  
Leggy, you're scaring the children!!! Vash thought furiously.  
  
YOU'RE the one scaring them!! Polluting their minds with, with BUNNIES!!! I'm only concerned with the welfare of the little monste- I mean ANGELS!! And DON'T CALL ME LEGGY!!!!!!!!!!!!! The blue haired man shrieked. ( In his mind)  
  
" The carrots were very delicious, " Legato stated. Vash thought that maybe he would stop with the human torturing, but then, " As a matter of fact, the carrots tasted like bloo-."  
  
" BLUEBERRIES!!"  
  
DAMNDAMNDAMNDAMNDAMNDAMNDAMNDAMN thought the blonde.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~ This went on for almost an hour until little Kenny said, " Mista Bluesummers?"  
  
" -fingers cut COMPLETELY-- ..What do you want boy??"  
  
" It's snack time."  
  
" OH FU-."  
  
" Fudgebunnies!" interrupted Vash. " I'm kinda hungry too." Hopefully, if they ate something, Legato wouldn't try to kill them all, and just because Vash was hungry. ^_^  
  
The Humanoid Typhoon rummaged through the closet, and uncovered a (surprisingly fresh) box of DONUTS! Fighting the urge not to eat the whole box at once, he brought it back to the class. He saw Legato eyeing it with the same amount of hunger. The telepath grabbed the box as Vash walked towards him.  
  
" Since I love you kids so much, I have to, uh, test the ENTIRE box for food poisoning." Legato sighed with fake compassion.  
  
The children didn't know whether to be sad, or thankful. They were appalled to see that Mr. Bluesummers, with his back facing them, was making the most horrendous noises while crumbs were flying every which way.  
  
Vash exploded. Not ONLY did the damn telepath try to scare the poor children to their deaths, but was EATING HIS DONUTS!!!!!!!!!! Vash pounced!  
  
A sixth, or rather seventh sense alerted Legato too late. He turned around to find the Humanoid Typhoon, with hands outstretched, almost clawing him. The two men rolled and fought on the carpet of Mr. Hornfreaks' former classroom. They were so occupied in the fight, that they didn't even hear the door open.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~~  
  
Knives Millions slowly stepped into the Preschool, where about thirty pairs of eyes turned to greet him. He saw that all of them were scared, and very miserable. This must be it. ::sniff:: LEGATO HAS MADE ME SO PROUD!! He thought. A strange sight came into view as Legato and Vash rolled past him, engaged in battle.  
  
He coughed.  
  
Legato fought and bit and punched with all the strength he could muster, and momentarily forgot that he was a telepath ( A/N: I know that that isn't right, 'cause if you're telepathic, you can only read peoples mind, so what is he?!?!), and could easily defeat the blonde hands down, literally. A small sound snapped him out of his battle lust. His eyes widened.  
  
" Master!" he cried, and bowed. " Master. I tried to kill him! Honestly I did!!" Legato sobbed. Knives was rather embarrassed, and also disgusted  
  
" Legato.. .. . . .it's ok..stand up.. . ..STANDUP!!!"  
  
Legato whimpered and stood up. Everything's going to be ok now. Master was here!!  
  
Vash was torn between the two ideas of leaving, for his own health, and staying, for the good of the children incase they were going to be used as sacrifices. He decided to stay, or else he would be going against his beliefs of . . .. .  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~~~ ~~***L**O**V**E****&****P**E**A**C**E**~~~~~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
So. . . . ..yeah.. .. .. .. . .poor Vashy-chan. T_T ~  
  
~  
  
~~  
  
~  
  
TBC  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~ R&R!!!!! if you haven't noticed, I have a condition called ' The exclamation point overuse syndrome ' !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! make it stop!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHH!!! Okay okay, I'll calm down.. . . . .. 


End file.
